spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisked to Fancyland!
Whisked to Fancyland! is the first episode of Season One in Welcome to Fancyland! It was written by PrimitiveSponge129. Characters *Squidward Tentacles (series debut) *SpongeBob SquarePants (series debut) *Patrick Star (series debut) *King Fishington XIII (debut) *Gary the Snail (series debut) *French Narrator (series debut) Synopsis Squidward goes to Fancyland after he discovers he's related to royalty, but since SpongeBob and Patrick are too, they come along. Plot (The episode fades into Squidward's house's top floor, where Squidward is sitting on a chair reading a book.) SpongeBob and Patrick's laughter is heard from outside. Squidward glances at his window, but then goes back to reading his book. SpongeBob and Patrick laugh again, which causes Squidward to glance again, angrily. He then goes back to reading his book, however with furrowed eyebrows. SpongeBob and Patrick laugh again, which causes an angry Squidward to go to his window. (Cut to outside Squidward's lawn, at an angle which Squidward's windows are visible. SpongeBob and Patrick are sitting on bubble thrones wearing bubble crowns and wielding bubble staffs) Squidward opens his window and yells "Will you morons please be quiet?!" at SpongeBob and Patrick. "Sorry Squidward! We're just playing 'Bubble Kings'!" SpongeBob says to Squidward. "Yeah, Squidward! Do you wanna join us?" Patrick says. "I don't want to play your stupid games, now leave me alone and let me read my book!" says an angry Squidward as he slams his window. "Good day, my subjects." SpongeBob says in a lowsy attempt of a British accent. "Anyone want a spot of tea?" Patrick says in the same lowsy attempt of a British accent. After he says this, they both giggle. (Cut back to Squidward's top floor, where Squidward is reading his book again.) Squidward's doorbell rings, he gets up. (Cut to Squidward's bottom floor where Squidward walks to his door and opens it.) A short green fish wearing a purple king's robe and a crown is seen, he has ginger hair and a ginger mustache. "May I see Squidward Quincy Tentacles XI?" the fish says. He has a British accent. "You're looking at him." Squidward says grumpily. "Are you sure? You look rather lowsy." the fish says. "I'm King Fishington XIII, and i'm here to take you to Fancyland." "Fancyland?" Squidward repeats, now looking surprised. (Cuts to Squidward's door, where King Fishington is seen closer.) "Fancyland is where fish related to royalty can live and get everything they deserve. Since you're related to King Tentacles X, I'm taking you to Fancyland." King Fishington says. (Cuts back to Squidward, who is astonished.) "Everything they deserve?" Squidward repeats. He then thinks of himself in a crown and king's robe drinking some juice out of a wine glass with a swirly straw and lemon, while sitting on a pool chair by an Olympic-sized pool. Then he thinks of himself painting masterpieces in a giant art gallery with Squidward's artwork in golden frames. Then thinks of himself flawlessly playing his clarinet on a stage, when he finishes, the audience all applaud and throw roses at Squidward. The thought ends with a close up of Squidward's happy face, which morphs into Squidward. "Oh boy! I can't wait to get away from this horrible life!" an excited Squidward says, as he grabs two suitcases and heads out of his house with King Fishington. (Cuts to outside Squidward's house, where SpongeBob and Patrick are gone, and a giant long golden limo is parked outside Squidward's lawn. Squidward and King Fishington go inside the limo. (Cut to inside the limo, which has leather seats, a giant plasma TV, and coffee tables. Squidward and King Fishington sit down.) "So, which house would you like to live in, Sir Squidward?" King Fishington says. "You can have anything you want!" "Anything, huh?" says Squidward as he thinks about what houses he would like. "Do you have houses with art rooms?" says Squidward. "We have the best brushes and every color known to fishkind!" says King Fishington. "Olympic sized swimming pools?" "Even bigger than that!" "Even music rooms?" Squidward says as he takes out his clarinet and begins to play screechingly horrible music. King Fishington flinches at the sound of the clarinet, and plugs his ears with golden earplugs. "We'll even add in a robot who can teach you to play better!" King Fishington says. "A personal robot assistant? This place sounds like a dream!" Squidward says. "What?" King Fishington says. (Bubble transition) Mechanical robot hands with gloves are giving Squidward a massage. "Ah, it's going to be so good to be away from SpongeBob." Squidward says. "SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants?" King Fishington asks. "Yeah." Squidward says with a confused look on his face. "Oh, um, and you say you hate him?" King Fishington asks. "Absolutely loathe." Squidward says with an even more confused look on his face. "Oh, um, we forgot to tell you, we brought him along." King Fishington says with a guilty look on his face. "You what?!" Squidward yells, which causes the mechanical hands to go ballistic and start tangling around Squidward. (Squidward fights the hands and eventually destroys them.) "But then, where IS he?" Squidward asks. "He's sitting right next to you, Sir Squidward." King Fishington says. (The camera pans a bit to the left, SpongeBob is sitting right next to Squidward.) "Oh boy! Can you believe this, Squidward? We're going to live in luxury! WHOO!" SpongeBob yells excitedly. "He's the owner of Sir Garold the Snail, who's also related to... Sir Patrick Star." (The camera pans a bit to the right, Patrick is also sitting right next to Squidward.) "This place is made out of BUTTER!" Patrick says happily as he starts licking the golden walls of the limo. "Unfortunately, Sir Star, this limo isn't made of butter, but as soon as we get to Fancyland, you can have all the butter you'd like!" King Fishington says. Gary, who is sitting on SpongeBob's lap, meows. "You're right, Gary, i'm hungry too. Gee, i'll miss The Krusty Krab. And all my friends." SpongeBob says sadly. "Don't worry, Sir SpongeBob. We have a Krusty Krab here at Fancyland!" King Fishington says. "And your friends can visit any time!" "Gee, thanks Mr. Fisherton." SpongeBob says. "It's King Fishington, and you're welcome!" King Fishington says. "Hey, Mr. Fishyton, can me and Patrick live next to Squidward?" SpongeBob asks. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! I request to live as far away from them as possible!" Squidward says grumpily. "Oh, um... ooohh... err.." King Fishington says confusedly. "In times like these, it's good we have the RCD!" King Fishington says in delight. "What's the RCD? It sounds... medical!" Patrick says trembling. As soon as he says 'medical' he and SpongeBob scream in fear. "The RCD has nothing to do with hospitality. It's just an acronym for the Royal Choosing Device." King Fishington says. He takes out a coin. "SpongeBob and Patrick, choose either heads or tails." King Fishington says. SpongeBob says "heads" while Patrick says "tails". "Squidward, what do you choose? Heads or tails?" King Fishington says. "Whatever wins." Squidward says. "So... i'll just pretend you said heads." King Fishington says unamused. "So that leaves SpongeBob and Patrick with tails." He flips the coin, a small montage begins in slow motion of the coin flipping, Squidward sweating, and SpongeBob and Patrick looking at the coin stupidly. Eventually, the coin lands on tails. The coin shows a butt with a cat tail. "Of course." Squidward says. "Hooray! We win!" SpongeBob and Patrick say in unison excitedly. "Sorry, Sir Squidward, but they won." King Fishington says shrugging. "We're gonna do so much fun neighborly stuff, Squidward! You too, Patrick!" SpongeBob says excitedly. When SpongeBob finishes his sentence, the limo stops. "We're here!" King Fishington says happily. They all get out. (Cut to outside the limo, which shows (from left to right) a rock, a moai head, and a pineapple, all golden and decorated to look more "royal". "This is just my old house painted gold with royal decorations!" Squidward says as if he's been lied to. "Head inside, Sir Squidward." King Fishington says. (Cut to inside Squidward's new house, it has a futuristic modern look.) Squidward is astonished by his new house. "Wow! This is great! Guess I haven't been lied to!" Squidward says excitedly. "I'll leave you to that, Sir Squidward, if you need anything, press that gold button by your door." King Fishington says as he heads out the door, which has a gold button next to it. Giggling is heard outside. Squidward heads outside, to find SpongeBob and Patrick playing "Bubble Kings" again. "You're still playing pretend kings?" Squidward says. "We're just rookie kings, Squidward, you are too! We're training so we can move to junior kings!" SpongeBob says. "And after that, we'll become teenager kings!" Patrick says. "Wanna train with us, Squidward? Junior kings get invited to tea and scone parties at town hall once a month!" SpongeBob says. "Nonsense. I have more royal blood in one suction cup than you two have in your entire bodies!" Squidward says holding out his hand. (Close up of Squidward's hand, which has a suction cup wearing a crown, a king's robe, and wielding a staff.) "Okay, Squidward, but while we're having tea and scones, don't come whining to us when you don't get invited!" Patrick says. "Morons. Obviously i'll get invited to the tea and scone party! I have more royal blood than them, by now, I'm more than a teenager king!" Squidward says. *Montage of Squidward doing stuff as if he's in paradise, intrrupted by SpongeBob and Patrick training and giggling.* Time Card: One month later... (Cut to outside Squidward's house) SpongeBob: WAHOOOO! Squidward heads out. "What happened?" he asks SpongeBob. "I got invited!" SpongeBob says excitedly waving around a golden envelope. "I got invited too! I got invited too!" Patrick says excitedly skipping over to SpongeBob. He also has a golden envelope. Squidward checks his mailbox, a royal fly flies out of it. "My mailbox is empty!" He says to himself. "We told you we'd advance to Junior Kings, Squidward!" Patrick says. "Maybe i'm so much ahead of Junior Kings, I didn't get invited to that kiddy tea and scone party, and instead got invited to something more royal!" Squidward says to himself. His mailbox dings, he checks inside. He takes out a baby-blue envelope. He opens it. The note reads: "Dear Squidward Quincy Tentacles XI, you are invited to The Annual Rookie King Meeting! Meet and make friends with tons of other rookie kings like you! With love and cuddles, Fancyland Staff" Squidward looks up from the letter looking petrified. "See you later, Squidward!" SpongeBob says as he and Patrick head inside a golden limo, which drives away. Squidward's "Of-course-that-happened" face is seen as the episode fades out. Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Welcome to Fancyland!